1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paperboard box, and particularly, to a boat like box, which is made of a piece of paperboard providing split lines and folding lines to make the food or the like inside worthwhile and enhance the purchase desire of the consumer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the plastic box is frequently used for containing food for sale but the plastic box usually is provided with a plain quadrilateral shape so that it is hard to allure purchase desire of the consumer. Moreover, it is hard for us to dispose or recycle the used plastic box so that it may cause a problem of contamination to the environment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paperboard box, which is made of a piece of paperboard with split lines and folding lines, such that a boat like shape can be formed to make the food or the like inside worthwhile and enhance the purchase desire of the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paperboard box, which is possible to be disposed easily and avoid contamination to the environment.